Silent Boy
by Gleeshipklaine1
Summary: I suck at summaries. Kurt doesn't talk. Blaine and Kurt meet online and Kurt doesn't share his secret of silence with him. T for now maybe M In the future. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Silent Boy**

Chapter 1

"Kurt, Finn, breakfast is ready!" Called Burt Hummel one early morning.

Kurt came running down the stairs with Finn in tow. They both sat down in their usual seats while Burt placed their plates in front of them. "So, Kurt, are you excited for your first day of High School?" Finn asked, his mouth full of eggs.

Kurt swallowed thickly and stared down at his food, shaking his head slightly. Kurt rarely ever spoke. If you could get him to speak you would have to be pretty damn special. He only spoke to his father very quietly, and his step mother, Carole, and his step brother, Finn, occasionally. He became almost silent all the time once his Mom had died. He had no friend's and this year he was starting High school in a school where he didn't know anyone except his step-brother.

"Don't be nervous, kid." Burt said, sitting down next to his son and eating a piece of bacon off of his plate. "I'm sure you'll have a great time. Plus Finn will be there if you need him!" He said, smiling.

"Yeah totally dude! I'll be like, right there. Just send me a text and I'm there!" Finn said, grinning at his brother.

Kurt smiled slightly at his older brother and father. "Thanks.." He said quietly, quickly standing up and exiting the room.

"You keep an eye on him, okay? I don't want him getting pushed around. I want him to enjoy high school." Burt said, beginning to eat the food off of Kurt's plate.

Finn nodded, a piece of bacon hanging out of his mouth. "Of course sir. I'll watch him." Finn said then put his empty plate in the sink. "Tell Kurt to come outside when he's ready. Puck's picking us up."

About ten minutes later Kurt and Finn were sitting in Noah Puckerman's old pickup truck. "Is this your bro, Hudson?" Puck had asked Finn when they had climbed in.

Finn nodded. "Yeah. Kurt, this is my best bud, Noah, but he'll kick your ass if you call him Noah," He said, chuckling when he saw Kurt had gone wide-eyed. "I'm kidding man. But he does prefer 'Puck'. And Puck, this is my brother Kurt."

Puck turned around to face Kurt in the back seat. "Nice to meet you, little man." He said, holding his hand out to his best friends little brother.

Kurt just stared at his hand, afraid he was going to hit him or something. Kurt looked at Finn with panic in his eyes, unsure what to do.

"Kurt chill. He just wants to shake your hand." Finn said, rolling his eyes slightly.

Kurt bit his lip and nodded, tentatively shaking the hand offered to him.

"Today is gonna be a blast." Finn said sarcastically.

Kurt sat in his first class, computer tech. The teacher was going over online safety tips and shit that they had heard every year in elementary school. "And this year the school board has created a new website for students so you can interact and talk to other students in other schools nearby. But it's only for students. To log in you need your student ID Number which is on your schedule." The teacher said, beginning to write the website on the white board. ' .Com'. Kurt sighed, writing it onto a sheet of paper and tucking it into his pocket. Maybe he'd go on later.

At lunch Kurt found Finn in the cafeteria. "And the bitch bent over and you could totes see her camel toe!" Puck was saying about one of his teachers.

"Hey dude!" Finn said, smiling at Kurt. "How were your morning classes?"

Kurt shrugged slightly, staring at his hands.

"Not good? What do you have? Who are your teachers?" Finn asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "Did someone hurt you?"

Kurt sighed, pulling out his phone and texting Finn.

I have computer tech- Mrs. Johnston, French -Mr. Pettit. And after lunch I have music with Mrs. Howie and then Gym with Mr. Hanna. And no, no one has hurt me. -K

Finn read the text. "Alright that's not bad...Mr. Pettit gets distracted a lot in class. Computer tech is easy. Never took music. And Mr. Hanna is awesome!" Finn said smiling. "You're gonna have a great first semester!"

By the end of the day Kurt was ready to go home. He was tired of people staring at him all the time. He found Puck and Finn and climbed in Pucks truck, pulling out his phone and plugging in his headphones, listening to music the whole way home.

Later that night when he was getting ready for bed he found the piece of paper in his pocket from computer tech. He furrowed his eyebrows, wondering whether he should log on and try it or not. Who would even want to be his friend anyways? Who would want to be friends with a kid who didn't even talk?

He bit his lip, sitting at his computer with the website up. He put in his student ID and sat back while it logged him on.

First Name: Kurt

Last name: Hummel

Screen name: Silentboy101

Password: LizHummel

Date of birth: April 5 1998

Grade: 9

School: William McKinley High School

Gender: Male

Once everything was done he went to his profile, setting his picture as his grade 8 graduation photo. He bit his lip and sighed, clicking the "Find me a Friend" Button. It took a few minutes but eventually a username popped up on his screen.

Bowties-r-us: Hey!

Silentboy101: Hi

Bowties-r-us: How are you?

Silentboy101: I'm alright... I'm new to this website..

Bowties-r-us: :D I'm Blaine.

Silentboy101: Kurt..

Bowties-r-us: Well it's nice to meet you, Kurt.

Kurt and Blaine talked all night, talking about music and movies, and how hot Ryan Gosling is. Kurt felt like a real person for once, not like some weirdo that didn't talk. He also found out Blaine was gay, just like he was. Around 3Am Kurt yawned.

Silentboy101: Hey I'm gonna head to bed.

Bowties-r-us: Alright :D Can we talk tomorrow?

Silentboy101: I would love that, Blaine.

Bowties-r-us: Awesome! And one last question, what's with your username? Silentboy101?

Silentboy101: Uh it's a long story. I'm going now. Goodnight.

Bowties-r-us: Okay..Goodnight, Kurt! Can't wait to talk to you tomorrow. Have a good sleep.

Bowties-r-us -Offline

Kurt smiled slightly, logging off as well. He'd save his username story for another day...or never...

AN: I hope you liked this! I dunno whether to continue :/ Leave a review if you want me to continue!


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt yawned as he opened his eyes the next morning. He opened his laptop and logged onto , seeing a new message from Blaine.

Bowties-r-us: I hope you have an amazing day :D

Silentboy101 -Online

Silentboy101: Aw thanks I guess...you too!

Bowties-r-us: Oh hey! I didn't know if you'd be awake yet. My first class starts in 20 minutes. Since everyone is on campus we have our classes early.

Silentboy101: Whoa! Where do you go?

Bowties-r-us: Dalton Academy. Awesome place, awesome people, awesome food, but terrible schedule's.

Silentboy101: Where is Dalton?

Bowties_r-us: Westerville

Silentboy101: That's like 2 hours away from me! I'm in Lima.

Bowties-r-us: That's totally awesome! Have you ever heard of the Dalton academy Warblers?

Silentboy101: Yeah my brother rants about them all the time and how they all have amazing voices or something. My brothers in glee club.

Bowties-r-us: Haha well I'm a warbler! I'm actually lead warbler this year.

Silentboy101: Congrats! I don't sing :P

Bowties-r-us: Aw why not? I'd love to crush you at regionals.

Silentboy101: I guess I'm not musically talented like my brother.

Bowties-r-us: Dang haha. Well I gotta get to class. Talk to you tonight?

Silentboy101: Of course! I'll talk to you later.

Bowties-r-us: Sweet! BYEEEEE

Silentboy101: Haha seeya. And wait, if you're lead warbler does that mean you're not a first year?

Bowties-r-us: Yeah I'm in grade ten

Silentboy101: That's cool. Now get off to class!

Bowties-r-us: Alright alright seeya.

Bowties-r-us -Offline.

Kurt smiled to himself, logging off and going to take a shower.

"Dude I could hear you typing all night! What were you doing?" Finn asked when Kurt sat across from him at the table.

He rolled his eyes, shrugging it off like it was nothing.

"I don't want you falling behind in class because you're up all night doing God knows what on that computer." Burt said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Wasn't doing anything dad..." Kurt whispered, bowing his head downwards.

"Alright. Just making sure, Kiddo." Burt said softly, gently patting his son on the back.

"Bro, Puck's gonna be here in like ten minutes." Finn said, quickly finishing his cereal and standing up, heading upstairs to get his school stuff.

Burt sat across from Kurt, looking at him, a small smile on his lips. "So how was your first day?"

Kurt sighed softly, shrugging. "They all stare dad.." He whispered, sniffling quietly.

"Oh I'm sorry bud. I'm sure they'll stop eventually."

"I hope so..." He said, finishing his cereal and putting the bowl in the sink.

"Alright well I gotta get to work. I love you kiddo." Burt said, kissing his sons forehead softly.

"Love you too, dad." Kurt said softly, going to get his stuff ready for school.

His first class was computer tech. They had been given an assignment, which Kurt finished first. He then was told he could go online and do something else, so he logged onto .com, seeing Blaine was online.

Silentboy101: Hey. What are you doing on? Aren't you supposed to be in class?

Bowties-r-us: I was gonna ask you the same question! I'm in second year comp tech.

Silentboy101: Whoa really? I'm in first year comp tech!

Bowties-r-us: That's totally awesome!

Silentboy101: Haha yeah!

Bowties-r-us: So you're smart I'm guessing?

Silentboy101: I passed last year with a 87% Average.

Bowties-r-us: Holy fuck how is that even possible?

Silentboy101: I didn't talk to anyone so I never got distracted.

Bowties-r-us: Well it did good for you I guess. Shit I gotta get back to work. Seeya Kurt :D

Kurt and Blaine spoke for weeks whenever they could. Early in the morning, Computer tech, and at night most of the time. Kurt could actually call him a friend. They had added eachother on facebook. They knew almost everything about each other. Almost. Kurt still had never brought up his little 'mute' problem.

One Wednesday night Blaine asked something Kurt had wanted to hear from the beginning.

Bowties-r-us: Do you wanna meet?

Silentboy101: Like in person?

Bowties-r-us: Um yeah...I mean if you want to of course.

Silentboy101: You're so adorable when you're nervous. I'd love to meet.

Bowties-r-us: Really? Like legit?

Silentboy101: Give me a date and time and I'll be there :)

Bowties-r-us: How about this Sunday around noon at the Lima bean by that Mcdonalds?

AN: Are you ready for them to meet?


End file.
